


home

by jessica_jones



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica_jones/pseuds/jessica_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kilgrave finds a little girl and decides to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

kilgrave walked the dusty streets of England, a woman hanging of each arm, smiling as they were told to do. Kilgrave had been on a bit of a bender for the past couple of months after Jessica Jones had tried to kill him for the second time. Thankfully for his impeccable healing ability , kilgrave wasn't kept down for very long but during that time he had,kilgrave was able to reflect and come to a decision; he was SO over Jessica Jones and would have her killed at his earliest convenience and with his updated abilities, he would live life to the fullest. Have fun like he use to before she came into his life. He was stronger now; could reach larger masses for longer periods of time, nothing could stop him. Kilgrave leans to the blonde on his right and tells her to growl like a dog, marveling in the fact that he could. He laughs at her terrified eyes as she does what she is told. "what do you think of this? wait. no. Don't answer that, i don't really care" He asks the dark skinned woman with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

They continue walking but kilgrave is glued to the spot when he hears whimpering coming from a dark ally way. what is that he thinks to himself, shaking the girls off his arms as he back tracks to the head of the ally. "shut up!" he tells the blonde lady and the growling stops. He squints barley being able to see the small silhouette of a balled up figure hiding behind a crate.

"come out from there!" he commands, shoving his hands into the pockets of his purple coat. Shuffling sounds are heard as the figure tries to fight his order. "now" he rushes and the figure jumps out. _unbelievable_ , the girl before him couldn't have been more than 6 years old. Dirty, old clothes that looked two sizes to big, cloaked her malnourished body. He had never seen anyone look worse than her through to be fair, kilgrave had never been in a neighborhood where people weren't wearing labels before. She shook before him and kilgrave couldn't tell if it was the icy air or fear that shook her so violently. When his eyes finally make their way up to her skinny face, he is shocked by her resemblance to the woman he vowed to kill. Same raven black hair, piercing green eyes with dark bags under them. Kilgrave felt his blood boil at the thought of her but surprisingly the anger was replaced with concern when he heard he cutest little sneeze escape her. _no, no_ he tells himself, _no i will not feel again, am not going through this_ _again_.

Her eyes shift from him to side to side looking for an escape and kilgrave feels panic rise up in him. Kilgrave steps forward and the little girl makes a break for it; turning her back she sprints in the other direction. "stop!"he screams and the little girl holts in her tracks. Her sniffling is heard, clear sobs rake her body and kilgrave feels bad for scaring her. _What am i doing?_ he thinks to himself as he takes off his coat, _am going bloodily mad, that's what._

Kilgrave made his way towards her, his shoes collecting dust as he did. _poor thing_ he thinks, scooping her up into the warmth of his coat and pressing her tightly to his chest. She tries to struggle against him but her weak persona didn't do much to his well feed body. He brings her out into the brightly lit streets and she shields herself from them, kilgrave felt the wet spots against his shirt from where she pressed into him. "stop crying", he commands and she fell silent, "just go to sleep". He feels relief wash over him once he feels her body go limp. _what the blooming heck am i going to do with a child_. Kilgrave shifts the small girl so her head was resting on his shoulder and he could carry her with one arm, using the other one to text his driver the coordinates of his location. His eyes divert up and he notices the two women still smiling where he left them. "go home and wipe those stupid smiles off your face".

They quickly did as he asked. ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Kilgrave carefully lays the sleeping child down on his bed. He had made a decision in the elevator on the way up to his penthouse, that she would sleep in the same bed as him except of course when he brought home company. he lays her under the covers,bringing them right up to her chin before stroking the hair off her face affectionately. _every monster needs a companion and as long as i make sure she didn't kill anyone, i should be able to control her. I'll treat her good, make sure she is well feed and well dressed. Looks like no one else ever has. i wouldn't even be surprised if she was grateful and stayed with me of free will. Not that she will get that chance. Not after Jessica, i wouldn't_ _make the same mistake 3 times. 2 yes, 3 no._

As he watched her sleep, his fondness of the creature grew. She remained him a lot of himself; young, scared, alone and with the added bonus of looking like Jessica, kilgrave knew that he would be keeping her around for a very long time. With one final glace kilgrave rose from the bed and walked into the living room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His tummy rumbling with the click of the door. He was so busy heroing that he had forgotten the whole reason for his endeavor. He thought about going back out and getting Chinese food like originally planed but the idea that she may wake up while he was out and be without anyone was enough to discard the idea. He decides on room service, going over to the phone and diling the number. A person picked up on the second ring, they knew better than to keep him waiting.

'' i want the best red wine you have and a bowl of amatrciana, be warned if it is not up to stranded, someone is loosing an arm" he threatens, he doesn't bother to listen to the promises that they will do their very best, to wrapped up in wondering if ordering for the girl was the right thing to do, _i can always tell her to go back to sleep. she needs a_ _bath anyway._ " make that two bowls of Amatrciana and bring up an extra glass of milk as well. Also i need p.j's that would fit a 6 year old girl".

The man over the line seems confused by the last sentence, "excuse me sir, we don't have pyjamas". Kilgrave rolled his eyes.

"then go out and get some!" Honestly did he have to do the thinking for everyone.

''yes sir, right away. am sor-" kilgrave hangs up the phone. He sighs rubbing his hands over his face and slumping into the couch, turning the tv on and keeping it down for the sleeping girl. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** The sound of he door bells is heard and Kilgrave looks to his closed door to see if it had awoken the child. Kilgrave would have made them eat the door bell if it had. He gets up to the door and finds a shaken girl in her 20's. _shacking is only cute when the little girl does it otherwise it is a sign of weakness_ , Kilgrave thinks to himself looking her up and down. She was quite cute with long legs and brown curly hair, Kilgrave would have invited her in if it wasn't for his situation. His long fingers take a hold of the cart, pulling it towards him, he notices the frozen pyjamas still in its' packet sitting on top. He lets out an angry breath and the girl freezes. _can they do anything right? i'll have to get her a nice silk pair tomorrow, this will have to do for now_.

"leave" he commands after noticing she was still standing there, Kilgrave brings the cart inside and starts to set the table for dinner. Normally he would get the previous tennet to serve them but the old women split his tea this morning so kilgrave had to make her kill herself. That reminds him, he has to keep the little girl away from looking over the balcony until it gets cleaned up.

Once he has finished kilgrave goes to collect the girl, gently shaking her awake. She lets out little whimpers that breaks his heart as she flutters her eyes open. He pushes her hair to one side and she moves away from his touch making kilgrave get angry but he mangers to keep it under control.

"hey, now. relax. you're fine. You know you are safe with me. you don't want to leave". The little girl relaxes, letting him pet her. Kilgrave reaches down and picks her up, wrapping his arm on the back of her thighs like he had seen people do. Her arms link around his neck and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"am sure you are hungry" he says and the girl nods into him. He takes a cushion off the couch now realizing that she wouldn't be big enough to reach the table and puts in on her seat. setting her down, he goes to his seat. looking up he already sees her shoveling the food in her mouth with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"If you don't like it than i can order you something else" kilgrave offers, folding his hands underneath his chin. _I should have remembered kids have bad choice in food._ The little girl shakes her head still shoveling food inside her mouth. Kilgrave watches her unamused. _we will work on table manners later_ he thinks to himself starting on his own meal.

"you don't talk much do you?'' kilgrave asks, half way through his meal. The little girl shakes her head, "can you speak?". A nod was returned.

"go on then, tells us your name" he urges leaning forward.

"I don't know.i don't have one" the now bashful girl admits. She puts her fork down, her eyes trained on the wooden table. She look ashamed like she said something she shouldn't have.

"don't have one? what do you mean you don't have one"

tears swell up in her eyes and her face was distorted like she was biting her tongue to stop the words coming out, " They didn't give me one!" she yells after the compulsion became to strong. She puts her hands flat on the table to push herself up but kilgrave was one step ahead of her, "stop right there!" he commands, he scoffs slumping back into his chair, shocked and full of rage. _Even my parents gave me a name._

"well i can't just call you girl the rest of your life", kilgrave lets a list of names he has heard over the years go through his head, trying to find a suitable one for his new friend. He even almost called her jessie before he realized that may make him grow to hate her, "what about ash?" he suggests but after looking at her small, fragile frame, decided it didn't quite suit. "perhaps not". Kilgrave ponders some more before excitability leaning on the table. "i know! I'll call you dottie. Yes, i think dottie will do quite nicely". Kilgrave pushed his chair back, walking over to where newly named Dottie was sitting.

"well come on, dottie. lets get you washed and back to bed" he says holding out his hand. She carefully take his hand and let's him lead her to a plush, white themed bathroom.

"how are you doing that? making me do things i don't wanna do" she questions as kilgrave runs the hot water for a Bath.

"i have a gift, sweetheart. I can make anyone do anything i want" he replies adding the bubbles.

"like make bad people good?'". Kilgrave feels a prang of hurt go through him at her words. _Bad guys, don't make bad guys good._

"enough with the questions" he pulls at the girls wrist and she winces, he quickly releases her to find a days old bruise already formed around her wrist. _how did i not notice_ _this before_ he scolds himself, pulling Dottie closer to lift her dirty dress over her head. She tries to resist him but one word from his lips and she stops. Gobsmacked he looks over each bruise littering her small torso.

"did they do this to you?" Gilgraves voice was dangerously low. She doesn't respond tipping him over he edge, "answer me!" he screams.

"ye-yes" Dottie stammers wanting to cry but kilgraves command from earlier stopping her. Kilgrave takes a sharp breath, scaring the girl was not the right way to go. besides he didn't need to worry about them again, they would never touch his dottie from now on. Through he had a feeling if he ever saw them in the street he would make them do something horrible.

'' it's ok, it's ok. i've got you now. you're fine". Kilgrave turns off the tap and tests the water with his hand to make sure it wasn't to hot. "will you be ok while i go and get your stuff ready?". Dottie nods, not looking at kilgrave. he sighs kissing her forehead before lifting himself off the floor. _this is so werid, me, wanting to look after someone._ he walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a fluffy towel for her. _if someone told me i would feel these things for a little orphan girl i would have laughed in their face and told them to go step into traffic._ He takes the pj's from the cart, walking back into the bathroom where dottie was happily playing with shampoo bottles. _what makes her so appealing to me?_ . He finds a spare toothbrush and places all the items on the bench.

"come here, darling" he coons kneeling next to the bath, taking the shampoo bottle from her hand. She does as he asks, not that she had a choice in the matter anyway. She leans against the wall of the tub as he gently messages the shampoo into her scalp. _this isn't so hard, i don't know what everyone is complaining about_ he thinks as he rinses it out and starts on the conditioner.Once dottie was washed, brushed and dressed in those awful animated pj's, kilgrave took her back to their room and she gladly hopped onto the bed. Falling fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kilgrave watches her for a bit making sure she was fully asleep before dressing in his purple silk pyj's for bed. _So much for going back to how it_ _use to be_ , kilgrave lectured, placing dotties head on his arm and another over her small waist, trapping her were she lay.

  
_let's just hope she is not another Jessica_ , was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

Dottie woke up from the harsh glare of the sun, rubbing her eyes she sits up from the comfortable bed.  _was this real_ she wondered looking around the expensive room,  _maybe the stars granted my wish and an angel came down to save me._  her heart suddenly dropped down to her stomach, the man she met was no angel. He was sent by the devil not the stars.

She hears a distant cry and gets up to investigate the noise, not knowing what she would do once she found it. Dottie felt fear rise in her as the sound leads her out onto the balcony and freezes once she sees the cause of the noise. A tall,young woman with crazy brown hair and hazel eyes stands before kilgrave who was sat in a chair reading the newspaper,looking unfazed by the girl, a broken teacup acting as a separation line. The young woman lets out an other wail, clutching her stomach as if she had been shot. Dottie lets out a gasp of shock alerting kilgrave of her presence.    

"oh, you've woken, dottie!" he exclaimed, folding the newspaper in half and discarding it on the set table, "come here, sweetheart. It's ok" he beckons to the small child hiding behind the door way and her feet move involuntarily to him. Kilgrave lifts her onto his knee, bouncing her lightly. 

The table was full of food but Dotties eyes were glued to the girl still crying in front of them. 

"stop it, you're scaring her" he commands her and the woman stops, "go make yourself useful, elsewhere else". She does as she is told, moving like a robot. 

Feeling uncomfortable, dottie wiggles from kilgrave hold and moves to a chair instead. Her head barely reaching the height of the table. 

Kilgrave was not used to being rejected like that and it hurt a little that she did that after how nice he was being to her. Why do all women in his life have to be difficult. 

_Give her time_ he thinks picking up his newspaper, trying to ignore Dotties lack of table manners or any manners in that fact.

He doesn't turn his head again until she reaches for the coffee besides him and fills her cup, taking a sip. Kilgrave drops his newspaper, filling his hand with the top of her cup instead.  _six year olds don't drink coffee...do they?_

She gives him a dazed look, her hands tearing apart  her pancakes, anxiously wondering if she did something wrong.

"drink the juice, instead" he says, pouring her a glass. he glaces down and notices the napkin full of food on her lap. "what are you doing with that?" he asks, nodding down at her lap. Her hand quickly covers it like kilgrave was going to take it away. 

"saving it, mr.." she replies, wrapping it up. Kilgrave had just realized he has yet to tell her his name. 

"Kilgave, just kilgrave and what you think am not going to feed you?". Dottie shrugs. "answer me when i talk to you" he demands.

"i don't know" she answers with a little attitude.She scrounges up her face, knitting her eye brows together, not pleased that he can force her to do things.

"well i will, so no more saving food" kilgrave forces his way to the napkin and throws it on the table. He smiles a her angry expression, his dead heart melting at her cuteness.

                                                                                                          ****************************

"come on, dottie, smile!" kilgrave insisted, taking yet another photo of the girl in a purple, flowy dress. They had been shopping all morning, Dottie being forced to put on a fashion parade for kilgrave even through she was tired and all she wanted to do was take a nap. She felt like throwing a tantrum but was afraid she would get beat like all the other times.

"do a spin" he command, "beautiful" he commented watching her. Kilgrave goes over to the rack, pulling out a designer, black, tench coat. "what about this one?" he asks but the little girl was preoccupied by her thumb in her mouth. Kilgrave knew she was having a dreadful time but she needed clothes that weren't old and torn or were cheaply made with stupid animated cartoons on them.

He sighs walking over to her and pulling her arms through the trench coat, her thumb going straight back in her mouth. Kilgrave picks her up, her tied head resting against his chest.

"take the clothes up to our room and put them away" Kilgrave instructed, carrying the girl out of the shop. 

"one more shop, dottie and then we can go home". 

                                                                                                 **************************************

Dottie was much more lively at the toy shop. She seemed to have forgotten her tiredness after one glace at the place. Kilgrave stood back letting her pick out her own toys, only stepping in to remind Dottie that she really didn't want the ones that made too much noise. He enjoyed the way her face lit up with excitement at each toy she picked up and kilgrave took exceptional care to make sure he got every toy she picked up and played with.

_i should make her smile more_ he thinks, watching her play with calk on the bored.  A car ramped into his new shoe and kilgrave lets out an annoyed grunt. "watch it" he snaps and the ten year old boy watches the toy car intently, "no i meant- oh forget it, just get lost". He turns his eyes back to the calk station, only to find that the pink chair where his girl once sat was empty. 

Panic rose from him,  _did she run?_  she could of swore he told her not to. His head turned side to side, trying to find her. 

"what are you dumb?" he heard a gruff voice yell and his head snapped in the direction. Over in the far corner where all the other kids choose not to play was a middle age man with a beer gut and 3 days worth of stumble.  But it wasn't his poor fashion choice that made Kilgraves blood boil it was the little wrist he had tightly wrapped in his huge hand or more importantly whose little wrist that was.

He races over to where an emotional Dottie was struggling to get her wrist free from the man who was shouting abuse at her. 

"Get your hands off her!" Kilgrave demanded, pulling dottie to the safety of his arms. 

"Your girl could have ruined the plane! were you going to pay for the costs?" the man spoke, gesturing to the large plane toy, sitting on a stand.  _his girl_ Kilgrave liked the sound of that.

"i'm sorry, i was just trying to get it for my friend, he just wanted a look at it. i didn't know i wasn't meant to touch it. i promise" Dottie sobs into Kilgraves shoulder, "please don't be angry".

"it's ok, dottie. It's just a toy" Kilgave soothed, rubbing her back. He looks back at the calk table to see a boy around about Dottie's age, hiding behind the bored watching the scene before him. He knew he should have told, dottie to stop talking to him. 

"it's not just a toy, it's one of the last remaining original toy planes, worth over $1000 dollars" the man said a-matter-of-factually. Kilgrave gives him a disgusted look before pushing the plane off the stand. 

The middle age man shouts and kilgrave swore, through all his years of torturing people he had never seen anyone look this mortified. 

"you better have the money you look like you have because-"

"oh shut up!" kilgrave interrupts, taking Dottie's wrist that was in the man's hand and expecting it, finding a newly formed bruise over her old ones.

"cut your tongue out then proceed to cut off other parts of your body. Starting from your toes up". Kilgrave goes to turn away but a cry of protest from Dottie tops him. 

"no! don't."

"what do you want me to do then" Kilgrave asks looking at the small child in his arms. 

"treat others how you want to be treated" She quotes, "and it hurts when you get cut, i don't like it". 

_Had others cut her before?_  kilgrave wonders, tightening his hold on her. 

"My friend Patty has to stand in the corner for half an hour so he should have to do that to".  

"fine, go do her thing and then go do mine" Kilgrave instructs walking away.

"Dottie, don't go running off like that" he scolds the child, walking out to the chilly air of London.  She doesn't reply, just rests her head back on his shoulder and let's out a yawn.

                                                                                                          *********************** 

They sit on the table outside of Starbucks, dressed to the nines. He had brought Dottie a chocolate muffin and a glass of warm milk to enjoy as he waits for his daily report on Jessica Jones. If you are going to kill someone better keep taps on them to make sure the time is right. He was going to make sure she was at her happiest before he kills her which grudging on the updates he is getting, it's going to take a while.

Kilgrave smooths back the child's hair to stop her from eating it along with her muffin. If anyone was going to kill him at his happiest moment then he would be dead right now. Although Dottie was still a little weary of him and he didn't trust her not to run away, Kilgrave was very content with his new friend. 

Dottie was in better shape now than when he found her. She was still a little runt but her eyes weren't as sunken and you could no longer see her ribs. Her hair was shiner and face washed, the bruises were slowly fading. Soon there would be no reminders of her life before kilgrave.

A yellow envelop was placed on the table and kilgrave tore his eyes away from Dottie to attend to it.

Jessica Jones had been going to therapy, the spy had even attached the recording of the session. He would listen to it once Dottie was asleep.  Thinking of Dottie he turns to the young girl who was staring at the muffin with an unimpressed look. 

"smile, baby. Remember to smile, you're happy" he reminds her. A bright smile flashes across her face but her eyes betrayed it.

"come on" he states standing up, holding out his hand to take, "let's go to the museum". She takes his hand and they start to head across the road.

"how long do i have to smile for?'' she asks him, once they stopped at a crossing.

"till' i say stop" he informs. Dottie hums and they fall back into silence, his hand still tightly holding hers.

She tugs his coat with her spare hand, coursing kilgrave to give his attention to her.

"what does that sign say?" she asks pointing to a large yellow sign that was hanging across the street.

"half off sale, Monday to Friday" he reads.  

"and that one?" she says pointing to a different one. 

"wait for lights before crossing". 

"that one?"  _Honestly do i have to read every sign for her._  

Kilgrave sighs, following her hand to the red sign. "stop" he says with an annoyed tone. 

Dottie's smile drops and kilgrave stays glued to the spot in shock even through the crossing was beeping at him to go. 

"oh you cheeky little minx" he exclaims, his annoyance replaced with amusement.  

Oh yes, he was going to keep Dottie until the day he dies. She was his new favorite pet. 

                                                                                                         *********************

Kilgrave told Dottie to go play outside, forgetting that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. So when he finally called her in, she was out of breath and burnt from the sun. He cursed himself for his slip up, gently touching her red face.  How was he meant to know, he was trying to be nice by letting her play in the park longer than he intended. She looked like she was having so much fun. He bends down and kisses a line from her crimson cheek to crimson cheek. he wishes he had the power to command her skin to get better. Never mind, he would just keep her inside until her skin gets better and take extra precaution next time he wants her to get fresh air. 

                                                                                                       **********************

Kilgrave sat watching the news on television while Dottie played happily with her dolls on the floor beside him. A question had been bothering her every second,she had spent with him.  The more she spent time with him the more she witnessed the extent of his curtly. However not once had he ever been one tenth as mean to her as other people. Which made her wonder why. She waited until the ads, to ask her question.

"what are you going to do to me?" she quizzes, still playing with her dolls. 

"what are you talking about?" he mutes the tv.

"you don't make me clean or beat me. You buy me things and let me sleep in your bed. Why?"

"believe it or not dottie but people aren't meant to treat people like that"

"you made the next door neighbor eat his sock because he sneezed on you"

"Yes well, he deserved it.  Dottie look at me, you are safe with me. I will never intentionally hurt you" Kilgrave spoke gently, "come here". 

She does as he asks sitting right next to him. he wraps his arm around her, squeezing her close. "never ask a question like that again".

The news came back on and it's as if the conversation never happened.  

                                                                                                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests for moments with kilgrave and dottie?


	3. 3)

The morning started off great; they had breakfast on the balcony as always, then kilgrave took a shower while Dottie watched cartoons, they went out for a while to different shops and parks, he took her home for a nap, but after her nap. Dottie just screamed and screamed. Kilgrave regretted promising Dottie that she wouldn't force her to do anything. The first two days went fine, Dottie was automatically submissive so Kilgrave didn't really feel the need to break his promise. However on the third day, Dottie wouldn't stop screaming, Kilgrave had done everything short of telling her to shut up. Kilgrave had no idea why, he had to remind himself that Dottie wouldn't trust him if he broke his promise already. So kilgrave did it the normal way, begging and resorting to bribes.

"Dottie, please" he whined, approaching her like a wild animal so she wouldn't run away like she had been doing for the past hour. Google had told him that he should nurse the child until it had stopped. But Dottie was determined not to be held or even touched. She was balled up in the corner, fresh tears running down her face looking like she was going to throw up. Kilgrave lunges for her, gripping her arm.

"agh!" he yells, feeling little teeth sink into him, "stop!".

Kilgrave couldn't take it anymore. So what if she doesn't trust him, she doesn't have too. She just needs to do what she is told.

"Dottie! go-" he looks at the now emotionless girl that was frozen in her spot. He wanted to go tell her to slap herself or do jumping jacks until she couldn't stand. But he knew that he would feel more hurt than her. Trying to think of a suitable punishment, he recalls the other day at the toy shop. "Go face the wall and think about how sorry you are and how ungrateful you are being. And how much you want to make it up to me" she does as he asks, turning around. ''don't you dare think about anything else" he calls walking out of their bedroom and into the living room to grab his coat. He needs fresh air and time to himself. If she was going to act like a spoilt brat then he would treat her like one. He wraps his scarf around his throat, to go the ice cream shop; he was going to get her favorite ice cream and eat it all to himself. That’ll teach her. ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dottie was a child of very few words but the few times she did speak, kilgrave had found her to be very wise. She knew right from wrong very thoroughly. Often lecturing Kilgrave on morals. He worried that she grew up too fast, she rarely acted her age. It was like she was an old woman trapped inside a six year old's body. So when kilgrave finally saw Dottie cry over some things so trivial like not getting ice cream, kilgrave felt relieved. So relieved that he forgot he was punishing her and gave her a bowl. **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Perhaps he gave her too much sugar or put her nap time too close to her bed time, either way Dottie was tossing and turning all night. She would push kilgrave away and then pull him back, hog the blanket then throw it off, trying to find a comfortable position. She stretches and accidently hits kilgrave in the face. A gasp escapes her lips and her tiny hand goes up to rub his jaw. Kilgrave lets out a tired sigh, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him, she struggles thinking she would get in trouble for hitting him. He lets out a yawn. Kilgrave was not used to staying up this late, well at least not this way.

"It’s ok Dottie, just relax" he tells her for what feels like the billionth time. He slowly runs his hand up and down her back in soothing motion. He fights the urge to tell her to go to sleep, he had already broken her trust once today and he could tell she was still upset about it. Kilgrave slowly lulls the child into a state where she was no longer wiggling but he could feel her soft, slow breaths on his chest. Kilgrave felt an uncomfortable feeling arise in him; tight chest, closed throat, the feeling of his long forgotten heart being squeezed. Argh what is she doing to me. _She is making me weak and I’m am not weak_.

Kilgrave places his large hand over her head. "What am i doing", he asks himself quietly before his tired state over took him.

******************************************************************************************************************************

It turns out Dottie was sick. Kilgrave figured that out when he woke up with a sticky substance covering him. To say he was disgusted was an understatement. Dottie looked as terrified as kilgrave felt grossed out. He starts to undress, being careful not to touch the substance while Dottie whipped the sheets off running to put them in the wash.

“No, Dottie put them in the bin. We’ll have to buy a new pair” He commands, unbuttoning his shirt. She sprints to do as he asks, she grabs a bucket and sponge, trying to clean up the mess.

“Dottie stop!” she freezes, “someone else can do that, go clean yourself up”.

The little girl drops the bucket and sponge to do what he asks. Kilgrave sighs dropping his ruined shirt on the ground and picking up the phone.

“Send up two people to clean up and a women who knows how to care for a sick child” he slams the receiver down not waiting to hear for a reply. He runs his hands over his tired face before going to check on Dottie.

***********************************************************************************************************************

“Ok, she is finally down. She still has a slight fever but that should go down in a bit. Thankfully it’s just the 24 hour bug ,the poor little thing” the young woman praises, heading over to the coat rack to collect her things.

“Just one minute, love. Why don’t you come here” kilgrave spoke slowly, sitting on the couch and sipping his drink. She drags her feet over, clearly knowing what was coming next.

“Dottie has really taking a shine to you. She jumped straight into your arms today” Kilgrave didn’t even try to hide the envy in his voice.

“You handed her to me, sir” the girl replied, the confidence she once had gone.

“Couldn’t blame her, I guess I have deprived her of a womanly presence. And you are a pretty one, aren’t you” It was as if the woman never spoke, “go on then, on your knees”. The woman sinks down to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

“No, no, No more crying. I’ve had it up to here with crying. Just get on with it”. Kilgrave bends his neck back to rest on the top of the couch. He wasn’t really interested in the girl, it was more of an out lash from earlier, a punishment for being more likable then him. It seemed that no matter how hard kilgrave tried, Dottie always seemed to be eager to get away from him. It infuriated him to no end. He sighs relaxing his body, after all he has done for Dottie, he deserves a little him time. *************************************************************************************************************************************

Kilgrave watches Dottie go down the slide for the billionth time in the last hour, he normally waits at the bottom for her but he was still a little sour about yesterday. There was certainly a personality trait in his women; ungratefulness. She would be ruined if he left, dead in a day. Has she ever said thanks or praised him for his kindness? Perhaps he should leave her here. She needs him not the other way around.

Kilgrave rises from the bench and starts walking back to his apartment. She knew her way back, it was all up to her know, if she shows up at the apartment then Kilgrave would welcome her with open arms otherwise tomorrow he would leave London and forget all about little orphan Dottie.

Each step he took got harder and harder but he was determined not to do any more groveling. Kilgrave stood very still at the entrance of the apartment. His shallow breaths becoming heavier, trying to contain his anxiety. He carefully unhooks his scarf from around his neck, going to put it on the rack but his wobbly hands drop it. Kilgrave lets out a cry of anguish before grabbing the stand and using it as a weapon to destroy everything in his path.

 _She’ll be dead in a day, what happens if that’s true. How could I live with myself knowing I just left her to die,_ Kilgrave thinks to himself, dropping the stand. He runs out again, not bothering to get his scarf. Thankfully Dottie was waiting on the bench kilgrave was at, kicking her feet back and forward. He sprints to her, picking her up and squishing her to his chest.

“What’s wrong, beloved?” he asks, smoothing the back of her hair.

“You left me” she complains in an annoyed voice.

“Never again, sweetheart, never again”.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kilgrave decided that night, it was the cold London air that caused his rash decision and the next morning they were off to New Orleans.


End file.
